


Lakelynn

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Secondfic, originalkidoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suddenly realization hits Anya and her face lights up. "Wait..."Lexa stares at Clarke, "Are you pregnant?""Well unless it's a false positive, the test I just took is sitting on the counter in the bathroom. And I'm pretty sure two pink lines mean pregnant." Clarke lets her smile finally take full hold on her features as she watches both Anya and Lexa's faces go from confusion, to realization and then settle on matching ear-to-ear grins.





	Lakelynn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic!  
> I’m not abandoning the last one just have writers block :(

Clarke Griffin had always loved kids and wanted kids, thus why she was a preschool teacher, but she always thought she would have kids before everyone else in her friend group. Instead the universe decided to be mean and have it take two whole years for her to finally become pregnant.

Two years of watching her friends introduce her to their bundle of joys. Two years of false tests and a miscarriage that caused depression and the almost quitting of trying to get pregnant.

But finally in the middle of June, Clarke had in her hands a thin white pregnancy test with two pink lines on it. Clarke was smiling so wide she was sure her face would break. 

Setting the test down on the countertop, she opened the door of the bathroom and tried her best to not smile so much as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch in between her two girlfriends. "I'm going to quit my job." She announces.

Both girls beside her whip their heads over to look at Clarke. Both women have identical looks of confusion.

Anya is the first to speak, "What?". 

"I've decided to quit. My. Job." 

"I thought you love working with kids?" Lexa speaks up, confusion still evident on her features.

"Oh I love working with kids but that's not why I'm quitting. You guys remember the conversation we had about two years ago?" 

Anya remembers first, "You mean when we talked about you quitting your job when you got pregnant, because then one of us would always be at home to take care of the kid. And we decided on you because both Lexa and I have pretty high paying jobs-." Suddenly realization hits Anya and her face lights up. "Wait..." 

Lexa stares at Clarke, "Are you pregnant?" 

"Well unless it's a false positive, the test I just took is sitting on the counter in the bathroom. And I'm pretty sure two pink lines mean pregnant." Clarke lets her smile finally take full hold on her features as she watches both Anya and Lexa's faces go from confusion, to realization and then settle on matching ear-to-ear grins. Clarke is then attacked by kisses and hugs from both women and when the sudden flurry settles down, Clarke finds herself laying in Lexa's lap with Anya laying on her stomach in between Clarke's legs with her head resting on the blondes stomach. 

"Holy shit.." Anya looks up at Clarke her eyes slightly lidded, "We're gonna be moms!"

"That we are." Clarke says back smiling. 

Lexa looks down at Clarke, still smiling ear-to-ear, "That poor kid is gonna be so confused." 

**********  
A few weeks later Clarke stood in front of the long bathroom mirror, moving around and looking at herself from different angles. She sighs, "I'm gonna get fat." 

Lexa who was doing her makeup for work at the sink looked over at Clarke and smiled, "It'll be okay babe." 

"Ugh, I know that doesn't mean I won't be super self conscious." She squeezes her breast then her butt and finally puffs out her stomach mimicking what her stomach might look like in a few months. She sighs again, more heavily this time, "My boobs and ass are gonna get so big." 

Anya who was in the other room finishing getting ready, sticks her head in and smacks Clarke's ass causing Clarke to jump and blush a bit, "I won't mind your ass getting bigger, love." She smirks and winks going back to fixing her tie. 

"Your boobs already look amazing, Clarke. A little extra will make them look fantastic," Lexa assures the blonde while kissing her on the cheek on her way back to the bedroom. 

"Ugh fine. I'm blowing this way out of proportion." Clarke follows the other girls into the master bedroom and walks up to Anya who is struggling with her tie. "Let me do it." 

"I still don't understand how your so good and tying these damn things and you've never worn one in your life!" Anya exclaims pouting slightly.

Clarke sighs, then flips off Anya on her way to their shared walk-in closet to find shoes. "No need to be rude, babe. Guys! Come in here and help me." Both women practically run to the closet. Clarke is holding two pairs of flats, gold ones and white ones. 

"Gold." 

"White." 

Clarke facepalms, "I'll just wear my black ones." 

Clarke slips her flats on and then the trio heads downstairs together. At the bottom of the Stairs, the three split up. Clarke going to the kitchen to grab breakfast for the three of them, and Lexa going to the front door with Anya where they grab everyone's coats. 

Clarke grabs breakfast bars and an apple for everyone then meets the other two in the foyer where Lexa insists on helping Clarke get her coat on. Of course Clarke protests because she is not heavily pregnant yet. But she relents after Anya distracts her by stealing a kiss. 

They all head out the door to the car. Clarke gets in the back while Lexa and Anya fight over who gets to drive. After a heated match of rock-paper-scissors, Anya hops in the passenger side with a huff. The car ride is quiet for about three seconds s before Lexa bursts the silence. 

"So." Lexa looks in the rear view at Clarke who looks back at her and smiles. "Let's talk baby."


End file.
